(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a ball ornament with a rotary structure, and more particularly to a ball ornament with a rotary structure that is simple and quick to assemble, performs smooth rotation, and has zero leakage.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In conventional ball ornaments or water ball ornaments, the ornament inside the ball is generally fixed and cannot rotate to give a lively scene. This is because it requires a high level of technique to enable the ornament to move in an environment of water, and there is the problem of possible water leakage. Some manufacturers have attempted to make water ball ornaments with revolving ornaments but failed. They are either too complicated in construction or the manufacturing process thereof is too complex, which leads to high costs. Besides, the quality of the products is not good. There is also the problem of water leakage.
The water ball ornaments respectively disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,655,321 and 4,757,986 have advantages as well as disadvantages. As a whole, they suffer from the drawbacks of difficult assembly and water leakage.